Undercover
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Sara and Jake go undercover, pretending to be married.
1. Default Chapter

Sara Pezinni walked into her office to find her partner Jake McCarty sitting at the computer

Sara Pezinni walked into her office to find her partner Jake McCarty sitting at the computer.

"What are you doing rookie?"

"Just finishing some last minute work."

He logged off the computer and stood up. As he moved back to his desk, Sara approached her desk. She started to sit down when the door opened and Captain Siri opened the door.

"Pezinni, McCarty I need to see both of you in my office now."

"Yes sir." They said together

The door closed and they looked at each other. Sara nodded to the door. Slowly they walked out of the office and headed for Captain Sir's office. Sara knocked on the door, then opened it slowly. Captain Siri was on the phone, but waved them in.

"Yes sir. I have 2 of my best detective here now. Yes sir, 20 minutes."

He hung up the phone and motioned for them to sit down. Reaching in his desk, he pulled out a manila folder. He set it on the desk and opened it slowly. As they sat down, he said

"The mayor's daughter was found dead this morning in her apartment."

"Why wasn't it on the news or in the papers?" Sara asked

"It is being kept quiet. She was…she fell under the influence of John Malfat."

"The self appointed self help guru."

Sara turned to him,

"I…I saw one of his infomercials a few weeks ago."

"Detectives, may I have you attention please."

They both turned back to Captain Siri.

"The mayor's daughter Shelby attended one of Malfat's sessions, then became hooked. She talked about him, gave him money and tried to convince others to do the same. When the mayor found out, there was a huge fight and she ran away. After a few weeks, she contacted her mother from Malfat's compound in the mountains. They tried to convince her to come home but it didn't work so they sent someone in to get her back"

"They kidnapped her?"

"Its not kidnapping Detective. This Malfat is a plague. He convinces people that he can save them if they give enough money to his cause."

"And the murder?" Jake asked

"That is where we come in. The mayor wants to send someone undercover to check out this Malfat."

"But you said she was found dead in her apartment."

"Once they managed to get Shelby thinking straight, they planned to use what she knew against Malfat. He must have gotten word about it and…"

"Took care of problem." Jake finished

"A man was spotted leaving Shelby's apartment with a folder. One can assume that is was one of Malfat's followers tying up the loose ends."

"But why us?" Sara asked

"Because Sara, you are the best homicide detective we have and McCarty, I want you to learn from the best. Everything has been arranged for you to attend a weekend retreat. While you are there I want you two keeping you eyes and ears open. See what you can dig up on this Malfat character."

Joe slid a folder across the table towards Sara. She took the folder and said

"When do we leave?"

"This afternoon. That folder has the info on Malfat plus the identities that you will be using while undercover."

"Then I guess that's everything." Sara said

She and Jake stood slowly. He turned towards the door but she stayed.

"Go back to the office Jake. I need to talk with the captain for a minute. Jake nodded and walked out of the office. Sara turned back to Joe and said

"Why him Joe?"

"He needs to learn Sara."

"But why is it my job to teach him."

"He is your partner Sara."

"Danny was my partner Joe. This…rookie doesn't know anything."

"Which is why you are teaching him."

"And there is no way of getting out of it."

"No."

"All right but if he slips up, I am sending him back in a body bag."

"You better get ready to go."

Sara nodded, standing up. She walked out of Joe's office and headed back to her office. Along the way, she opened the manila folder and began to read the information. 

"Damn."

She walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. Jake looked up from the computer.

"We're married."

"What?"

Sara set the folder on the desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"You are Robert Simmons and I am Gracie Simmons. We have been married for 6 months but are having some adjustment problems. A friend told me about John Malfat's couple's therapy retreats and I made the arrangements to go this week."

"When do we leave?"

"Go home and pack."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, get moving rookie."

Jake closed what he was working on and stood slowly. He walked out of the office with Sara following behind. They walked out to their cars. As he climbed in his, he said

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Give me half an hour to get ready."

"Okay."

Sara jumped on her motorcycle and looked at him.

"You might want to clean up a bit before you pick me up."

Before he could respond, she sped out of the lot. She arrived home quickly, parked her bike and headed up to her apartment. After unlocking the door, she walked into the bedroom, got a suitcase from the closet and set it on the bed. She walked over to the dresser and began pulling things out and setting them on the bed.

She packed quickly and closed the suitcase. Then she made her way to her closet and opened the door. After a few minutes of searching, she found what she wanted. 

*^*^*^

Jake pulled up in front of Sara's apartment and parked his car. He climbed out and headed inside to meet her. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door then leaned against the wall, pulling at his tie.

I hate these things.

The front door opened slowly.

"So are you rea…" the words died on his lips as he took in Sara's appearance. She had changed from the jeans and t-shirt into a knee length black skirt and white button down shirt. 

"Something wrong Jake?"

"N…no…nothing."

"Then let's go."

She reached down for her suitcase but he grabbed it before she could. He carried it downstairs and set it next to the car. She climbed in the car while he loaded the suitcase. He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in the car. Sara turned to him.

"Let's go over the rules so there are no mistakes. One, I call the shots, Two, Don't make a move without me and Three, don't break rules one or two. Got it rookie."

"Yes dear." He said, starting the car.

Sara looked at him,

"Just getting into character."


	2. chapter 2

undercover2

Sara and Jake followed the instructions to John Malfat's compound, which was built in an old campground. As they pulled up to the gate, a man with a clipboard approached them. 

"Name?"

"Robert and Gracie Simmons." Jake said

The man checked the list

"All right. Take this road until you reach the main compound. Park in the lot and go to the building to check in."

"Thank you."

The man raised the gate, allowing them to pass. They drove down the road until the main building came into sight. Jake pulled into a lot and parked the car. They climbed out of the car and walked around to the truck. He opened the trunk and pulled out their bags.

They walked slowly through he lot and up the path leading to the main building. Before opening the door, Sara turned to him and whispered

"Remember what I told you in the car."

"Yes honey."

"Say that one more time and you will be sorry."

"Whatever you say dear."

Before Sara could say anything, Jake opened the door and slipped inside. Sara walked in behind him, following him to the desk. A woman behind the desk looked up as they approached.

"Good afternoon. You must be the Simmons."

"Yes we are." Jake said, "I'm Robert and this is my wife Gracie."

The woman extended her hand.

"I'm Alana Malfat, daughter of the world famous John Malfat."

Jake and Sara each shook her hand.

"Well let's get you checked in so you can join the rest of the group."

She picked up a clipboard and said

"You are in Room 232. Take the elevator over there to the second floor, turn left and you room is first one on the left. Do you have any bags in the car?"

"Just what we brought in."

"I can have someone bring them up for you."

"That's all right. We can manage." Jake said

"Okay. Let me get you key and you can be on your way."

Alana turned and grabbed a set of keys off board. She handed them to Jake.

"Have a good stay Mr. and Mrs. Simmons. I sure it will be an up lifting experience for you both."

"Thank you so much." Sara said, taking the key from Jake, "Honey would you mind carrying my bag. My arm is a little sore."

"Sure thing dear." Jake said, picking up Sara's suitcase.

Sara walked to the elevator while Jake pulled the suitcases. Once they were in the elevator, Jake whispered

"Thanks a lot."

"You'll learn rookie. Don't mess with the best."

The door opened on the second floor. Sara reached down and picked up her suitcase. She stepped off the elevator and turned left. Jake followed behind with his suitcase. Sara unlocked the door and let them inside.

"Wow, nice digs." Jake said looking around the room

Sara and Jake walked through the room. There was a living room type area with a couch and chair, the bathroom off to the left and down a side hall they found the master bedroom. Sara set her suitcase on the bed and opened it slowly. Jake set his on the other side of the bed and did the same.

They unpacked quietly, each leaving out a change of clothing. Once they were done, they stored their suitcases in the closet. Sara turned to Jake and said

"I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here. Just yell when you are done."

"Okay."

Sara picked up her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She pulled off her blouse and skirt, letting them drop to the floor. Slowly she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She picked up her clothes and folded them carefully, setting them on the counter.

She moved towards the door. As her hand touched the knob, she resisted the urge to open the door. She waited a few minutes, then said

"You done?"

"Just a minute." He shouted back, "Okay."

Sara opened the door to see him pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes fixed on the strong well-defined muscles in his back. He tucked his shirt into his jeans and turned to her. Sara quickly dropped her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah."

Sara started to walk out when Jake grabbed her arm. Turning to him, she said

"What?"

He nodded towards the bathroom. Slowly they made their way intot he bathroom. Jake turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked

"He might have the place wired."

"Who? Malfat?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"So why the cloke and dagger?"

"I don't know how long we will be tonight so I think we should take care of the sleeping arrangements now."

"The sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah."

"I get the bed and you can enjoy the nice comfy couch."

"The couch?"

"You didn't think…that we would…sorry rookie, that's not one of the perks of the assignment."

She started to turn off the water when he stopped her again.

"Now what?"

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a medium size velvet box. Slowly he opened it and Sara saw a wedding set. He picked up the man's ring and slid it onto his ring finger on his left hand. Then he picked up the ring Sara was supposed to wear. 

"Want to do the honors or should I?"

Sara held out her left hand. Jake slid the engagement ring and wedding band onto her finger. Sara studied the ring carefully. Looking at him, she said

"These are real nice. Be careful, I am sure they are from evidence or something." Sara said, looking at the ring. 

Jake looked at his ring. After a few minutes, he said 

"Actually they are mine."

"Yours?"

Jake moved towards the door, not offering any additional information. He moved through the room, heading towards the door. As he started to open the door, Sara stopped him.

"You gonna tell me anymore about these?" She asked, holding p her hand.

"Later." Jake said, opening the door, "Now let's go honey. We have some people waiting for us."

"Okay."

That's chapter two down. Not sure how many more there will be. I apologize if this par isn't so good. My head is killing me and I didn't get much sleep thanks to the flu. So if it really sucks let me know and I will junk the entire story. So I leave the fate of undercover up to you…the faithful readers. 


	3. chapter 3

Sara and Jake made their was back to the elevator

All right everyone. Another chapter for you to read. Just a little reminder because this is when its going to start getting a little crazy and at some points maybe a little confusing.

Jake is Robert Simmons

Sara is Grace Simmons

Sara and Jake made their was back to the elevator. As the elevator creeped down to the mail floor, Sara looked at her ring. 

These belonged to Jake and…his wife?!? 

She wanted to ask him about it but decided it wasn't the right time. The elevator door opened slowly. Jake slipped his arm around her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He led her off the elevator and towards the main desk. Alana looked up as they approached the desk.

"Well you too look refreshed."

"Its this place." Jake said, "Its only been 20 minutes but I swear the stress is already leaving my body."

"Well the others are in the main meeting room, at a little get together. I'll be happy to show you the way."

"That would be lovely." Sara said, slipping her arm around Jake. She brushed a finger up his spine and felt him shiver in response.

Alana stood slowly, moving to the other side of the desk. 

"Follow me."

Sara and Jake followed her down a long hallway. She stopped outside a room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice called from inside

Alana opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Jake and Sara to follow. They entered the room to see 3 other couples sitting on various couches. 

"Father, the last of our guests have arrived."

A man stepped forward. Holding out his hand, he said

"Welcome, I am John Malfat."

Jake stepped forward, shaking his hand

"Robert Simmons and this is my wife Gracie."

"Please join us. Thank you Alana."

Alana nodded her head, then back out of the room. Jake and Sara made their way to an empty couch and sat down. Jake slipped his arm around Sara and attempted to pull her closer but she wouldn't move. 

"Well for the benefit of our new arrivals, why don't we introduce ourselves and tell a little about why we are here."

The man on the far end of the room began.

"I'm Jack Singer and this is my wife Elizabeth. We've been married almost 8 months…"

"But we seem to lack communication." Elizabeth added

The next man said

"Samuel Jones and my wife Kathryn. We've been married for a year. We've been….having…intimate problems."

The final man said

"Harrison Waters and my wife Isabelle. We've been married for 2 months. Isabelle and I are having difference of opinion on some things and we need to find a way to work them out."

Jake waited for a moment, then said

"Robert Simmons and my wife Gracie. We've been married 6 months and to be honest, I don't know why we are here."

"You know why we are here Robert. You refuse to listen to anything I say."

"I listen to everything you say."

"Then what did we talk about on the way here."

"We talked about you family."

"No."

"My family?"

"No."

"Our jobs?"

"No, see Robert that's your problem. You don't listen to me."

Jake started to open his mouth when she said

"And don't say we'll discuss it later. You always say we'll discuss it later."

Jake was about to say something when Malfat interrupted them.

"Robert, Grace I need for both of you to sit back, take deep breaths and relax.

Jake and Sara leaned back against the couch.

"I think for today we should end our session. Tomorrow we will meet for group therapy in the second floor meeting area. I want everyone to think about what they expect to gain from this retreat."

With that, he left the room. The others stood slowly and began filing out of the room. Sara and Jake stood slowly, waiting for everyone else to leave. 

"Nice work rookie." Sara whispered, "I almost believed you."

"Its all in the timing." He whispered back

"Well let's go back to our room and talk."

"Maybe we should go outside. Less chance of being heard."

"All right."

Jake slipped his arm around Sara.

"What's with all this touchy, feely stuff?"

"Just trying to make it look convincing."

He led her out of the room and into the hall. They walked passed the main desk, where Alana was filing some papers. Jake waved to her as he led Sara out of the building.

They walked down a lined path, away from the compound. They started through the woods. Sara stopped, looking at the sun setting beyond the trees. Jake turned to her. At first, he couldn't help but stare at her. Finally he said

"What do you think of the great John Malfat?" 

"I think he's full of hot air."

"You don't think he'll save our marriage."

"There's nothing there to save."

Jake looked over her shoulder, then grabbed her by the arms. He pulled her to him and before she could say anything he kissed her. Pulling back slightly, he moved towards her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Malfat is behind you." He whispered, "Make it look real."

Sara brought her lips back to his and kissed him. Jake knew that he could easily get carried away, so he stopped, pulling away slowly, finally acknowledging Malfat's presence.

"Hello Robert, Grace."

"Hello." Jake said, slipping his arm around Sara.

"So are you two enjoying your stay so far?"

"I…I think it will be good for us." Jake said, pulling Sara a little closer.

"Well let me leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

He walked away, leaving them on the path. Sara turned to Jake.

"Next time, give me some warning before you pull a stunt like that."

"Sorry but it had to be done."

"Well let's go back to the room and figure out our plan."

"Actually I'm kind of tired. Its been a long day."

"All right."

They walked back to the main building and headed for the elevator. As the rode up to the second floor, Sara leaned against Jake. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the room. Taking the key, he unlocked the door. She walked into the room, heading towards the bedroom with Jake following behind.

"I'll go first. It will only take a second." He said, opening a drawer and pulling out some clothes.

"Okay."

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sara opened her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She turned off the overhead lights, leaving only a small lamp in the corner burning. Looking at the door, she figured she had a few minutes before Jake would be back. 

She stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the corner. Slowly she pulled her t-shirt over her head and let it fall. As she was pulling her shorts up, the bathroom door opened.

Sara pulled her shorts on quickly and spun around. Jake was standing in the doorway, the light from the bathroom behind him. Sara's eyes fixed on his chest. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing. I thought you were going to say something before coming out."

"I forgot my shirt."

He moved quickly across the room and opened his dresser drawer.

"Okay."

Sara looked up to see that he had pulled a shirt on. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

He started to walk out when Sara said

"Wait."

He turned to face her.

"What?"

"Well…like you said, they might be watching. Maybe you should…sleep in here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Sara moved towards the bed, pulling back the blanket. She slipped under the covers. Jake moved towards the other side of the bed. After a moment of hesitation, he slipped under the covers. Sara turned on her side, facing him.

"Just remember, keep you hands to yourself."

She turned on her back and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, she found herself unable to sleep. 

"Jake?" She whispered

"Yeah?"

"Where did the rings come from?"

"I told you they were mine."

"But…Why do you…Why am I…"

"She didn't love me enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke early the next morning

Sara's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the ceiling. She tried to get up but something kept her from moving. Looking down, she saw an arm draped across her waist. Turning her head slightly, she found her face inches from Jake's. Sara drew in a deep breath, not wanting to wake him. 

Carefully she untangled herself from his grasp and slid out of bed. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Her eyes dropped to the ring on her finger. 

"Who was she? What did she do to hurt him so bad."

"Her name was Caitlyn."

Sara jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to see Jake standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Morning." He said, walking towards her, "You been awake long?"

"I just got up."

Jake walked over to the couch and sat next to Sara.

"I still remember the night I proposed to her. I had everything planned. We went to her favorite restaurant. I had the waiter slip the ring in a glass. I poured the champagne and handed her the glass. She saw the ring, then looked at me. I got down on one knee, with everyone staring at us. I didn't even get the words out and she said no."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to think about the night when she might get the call saying I was dead. I told her I would give up police work in a second but she knew that I wouldn't be happy without it. Being a cop is in my blood."

"So is that when you moved here?"

"Yeah…there were just too many memories in Los Angeles."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Jake turned to her. Their eyes locked for a moment. Sara felt herself moving closer to him, almost as if something was pulling her to him. When their lips were centimeters apart, she titled her head to the side and inched closer to him. Just as their lips were about to meet, someone knocked on the door. Sara pulled back and stood quickly. Before Jake could say anything, she rushed to the door, whispering

"That didn't happen…That didn't happen…That didn't happen."

She opened the door to see Alana standing outside with some papers in her hand

"Morning Alana."

"Good morning Mrs. Simmons. I wanted to drop some papers off for you and Robert. I forgot to give them to you when you checked in yesterday."

"Can you suggest a place to get some food." Sara said, "And please call me Grace."

"We have a first class dining room. Breakfast is served from 8 AM to 10 AM, lunch from Noon until 2 PM and dinner is from 6 PM to 8 PM."

"Good morning Alana." Jake said, coming from the bedroom.

"Good morning Mr. Simmons. Did you sleep well?"

Jake wrapped his arm around Sara, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"It was the best." He said, tightening his grip on Sara.

Alana handed Sara the papers and said

"You'll find everything you need in there. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to stop by the front desk."

"Thanks Alana."

Sara pushed the door shut and slipped out from under Jake's arms. She headed back towards the bedroom when Jake said

"Sara, we need to talk."

"No, we need to get to work."

She walked into the bedroom and opened her dresser to take out some clothes. 

"Sara, you can't deny that something almost happened."

She turned back to him.

"Jake we just got caught up in the moment, nothing more."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving him on the couch.

When Sara emerged, the room was empty. She found a note from Jake on the bed, informing her that he went down to the dining room for breakfast. Sara slipped on her shoes and left the room. 

As the elevator creeped down towards the main floor, she played the scene over and over in her head. 

Could it be…Do I have feelings for Jake? 

She looked down at the witchblade to see the colors swirling around. Every time she thought about Jake that happened. She stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall. Alana was sitting at the desk, looking through a magazine. When she saw Sara coming towards her, she shoved the magazine under some papers, trying to hide it. Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, I…I shouldn't have been doing that."

"Its not a problem."

"No, my father thinks things like that are a waste of valuable time."

"I won't tell if you don't."

A smile of relief crossed Alana's face.

"Thank you Mrs. Simmons."

"Alana, please to call me Grace."

"Sorry Mrs.…Grace."

"Better. Now can you tell me where the dining room is."

"Down that hall, through the double doors and it will be the first door on your left. Mr. Simmons went in there about 15 minutes ago. He seemed a little angry."

"I know. We…had a little disagreement this morning."

"I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do to help? Maybe I can see if my father is available."

"Actually I had a few questions… about…about what your father does here."

"Well I can try to answer them."

"I was wondering what other kinds of help he offers."

"Well he helps people that are addicted to drugs, smoking or alcohol. He helps people with anger management, he helps people who need to be more assertive. He does grief counseling, he works with corporations on office retreats."

"The girl who recommended Robert and I come said he knew a lot."

"Did she attend one of the sessions? Maybe I know her."

"Shelby Pryce."

Alana dropped the papers she was holding and they scattered all over the floor. She knelt down and began gathering them up. Sara knelt next to her and helped her gather the papers.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just having a clumsy day."

Once they gathered everything up, Sara and Alana stood slowly.

"Well I should go." Sara said, "Robert is probably looking for me."

Sara began walking down the hall. She walked into the dining room, looking around for Jake. Finally she spotted him sitting at a table with Jake and Elizabeth Singer. Slowly she made her way across the room.

She stopped behind Jake, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch. 

"Good morning."

"Morning Grace." Elizabeth said, smiling

Sara leaned down, whispering in his ear

"We need to talk."

"Like you said, there's nothing to talk about." He said, picking up a cup of coffee.

Sara pulled the chair out next to him and sat down. She reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away. 

"Please Robert. I really need to talk to you. Its important."

"Save it Grace." He said, standing slowly.

Sara watched as he walked out of the dining area. Looking down at the muffin in front of her, she pushed it away. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. 

What is happening to me? 

She wiped away a stray tear and stood slowly

"Excuse me." She whispered

Sara ran out of the dining room and down the hall. She pushed the door open and ran up the path towards the woods, not stopping until she was deep in the woods. She fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. 

"Its just an assignment. Why am I letting it get to me."

"Because you care for him."

She turned to see Danny standing behind her.

"Now you show up. Thanks a lot."

"Pez, I'm here to help you."

"Good, tell me how to get out of this."

She got to her feet and walked over to a tree. Slowly she sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest. Danny sat next to her.

"I can't do that. You have to face it."

"I don't want to Danny!"

"You have to…its part of your destiny."

"I can't fall in love with him Danny." She said, fresh tears in her eyes. "Because I don't think I can stand it if I lost him."

"What if I tell you that I can see into the future and you two have a happy life together."

"Can you?"

"No but it got you to stop crying." He said, "Now I think you need to find Jake and talk to him."

"I can't Danny. I won't let myself get that close to anyone again. First my dad, then you. I won't let it happen again."

"Love is about taking risks."

Sara leaned back against the tree, looking up. 

"I'm done taking risks."

"Then what do you plan on doing. Sitting here all day."

"Until I think of something better."

Sara dropped her head against her knees. The colors on the witchblade began to swirl. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

__

Alana and Shelby were in the woods. She could see that Shelby was crying. Alana held out something to Shelby. With a shaking hand, she took it and slipped it into her jacket. Then they stood up and began walking away. A moment later, a figure dressed in dark clothing appeared from behind a tree. The person began to follow them. Sara saw the man grab Shelby and drag her off into the woods.

Sara jerked her head up

That must be when her parents had her taken. But what did Alana give her. 

She looked around, finding herself alone in the woods. It was starting to get dark. Sara raised her warm to look at her watch but it was too dark to see the dial.

"Danny?" She whispered

He didn't appear. Sara stood slowly, wiping the dirt off her jeans. She began rubbing her arms, trying to get rid of the chill she was feeling. 

She began walking through the dark woods, hoping she was going in the right direction. 

"Danny if you are in the mood to help, now is the time." She whispered

"GRACE!" she heard someone shout in the distance

Jake!

She opened her mouth, almost shouting his name. Then she remembered where she was

"Robert! Over here!"

"Stay where you are! Keep shouting so we can find you."

"I'm here!" she shouted over and over until she saw a flashlight appear out of the woods. 

Sara ran to Jake, throwing her arms around him. His arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Grace, I was so worried about you." He said, then whispered, "Sara are you all right."

She nodded, burying her head against his shoulder. Someone draped a blanket around her shoulders. She looked up to see John Malfat standing behind her.

"Are you all right Grace?"

"Yeah. I…I guess I got lost."

"Well you are all right now." Jake said, wrapping the blanket around her, "Now let's get you back to the room so you can clean up."

"Okay."

The group slowly made its way back to the main building. Once there, Jake led Sara to the elevator. When the door closed, Jake said

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah."

Nothing else was said. They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards their room. Jake unlocked the door and opened it. She walked in, dropping the blanket behind her. Jake closed the door and followed her towards the bedroom.

Sara walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jake sat on the bed, resting his head on his hands. Part of him wanted to tell Sara everything he was feeling but he knew that it was useless. She didn't love him…and she never would.

Sara turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up. She peeled of her clothes, dropping them to the floor. Looking around, she noticed that she didn't bring anything in to change into. She walked to the door, opening it slightly

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me something to wear."

"Sure."

She listened while he opened the dresser drawer. After a moment, he shoved something in her hand. Sara pulled her arm back in to see that he handed her one of his T-shirt. She set it on the counter and walked back to the shower.

As she stepped in the shower, the warm water immediately relaxed her. She turned around, letting the water run through her hair. Turning again, she let the water run all over. She reached down, turning the water off. 

Carefully she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She picked up Jake's shirt and slipped it over her head, letting the towel fall to the floor. The shirt was long, almost touching her knees. Slowly she picked up the towel and began to dry her hair.

Walking towards the mirror, she picked up a comb and began pulling it through her hair. She picked up a rubber and from the counter and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. 

"Tell him Sara."

She looked around for Danny but didn't see him.

"Take the risk."

"I can't." she whispered, "I won't lose him too."

She opened the bathroom door to see Jake sitting on the bed, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He stood when she appeared and said

"I…I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight."

He started to walk away when she whispered

"Don't go."

He turned, looking at her.

"What?"

"Don't go." She said a little louder, "Stay here…with me."

Jake moved towards her slowly. 

"I…don't…"

She reached up, pressing a finger against his lips to silence him.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say."

He nodded and she moved her finger.

"You were right this morning. Something did happen this morning. I am sure that if we weren't interrupted, it might have continued. The truth is that I am scared to let it happen. Anytime someone…gets close to me, something happens."

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you be so sure. Can you see the future?"

"No but…"

"There are no buts Jake, just like there are no guarantees that nothing will happen."

Sara started to turn away but Jake grabbed her arms. He spun her around so that she was facing him. Pulling her toward him, he pressed his lips against hers. 

Sara's arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in his hair. Jake's arms wrapped around her waist. Breaking the kiss, he reached down and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her towards the bed. She pulled the blanket back and he set her down. 

She slid over, giving him room. He climbed in bed, pulling the blanket up to his waist. Reaching over, he pulled her towards him. His lips found hers again. As they sank down slowly in the bed, he whispered

"I love you Sara Pezzini."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara opened her eyes slowly

Sara opened her eyes slowly. Turning her head, she saw Jake staring at her.

"Morning." She whispered

"Morning."

She started to sit up but he pulled her down.

"We have to get up." she said

"But I want to stay here."

"You seem to forget we are here…" he cut her off by kissing her

When he pulled back, Sara was smiling.

"Then again, maybe a few more minutes won't hurt."

****

**********

Sara and Jake walked into the dining room holding hands. They headed for the long table where the other couples sat. Jake pulled Sara's chair out, waiting until she was seated. Then he pulled out his chair. He reached under the table, entwining his fingers with hers. He leaned over and whispered

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too."

Sara looked over, meeting Elizabeth's eyes. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Grace?"

She looked at Jake

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you're having."

*******

When breakfast was over, Sara stood up.

"Robert, I forgot something upstairs. I'll be right back."

"I'll wait here for you."

Sara slipped out of the dining room and headed down the hall towards the lobby. Alana looked up from the papers she was filing as Sara approached. She stood up, moving to the other side of the desk.

"Grace, how are you. I was so worried when Robert said you were missing yesterday."

"I'm fine Alana" she said, "But I need to talk to you outside."

"I can't leave the desk,"

"Alana I know that you tried to help Shelby."

Sara watched as the color drained from Alana's face.

"How…how did you know about Shelby?"

"I want you to listen to me. My name is Sara Pezinni and I am a homicide detective from New York. The man with me is Jake McCarty and he is my partner. We are investigating your father as a possible involvement in Shelby's death."

"But Shelby isn't dead. Her parents sent someone to take her home."

"That's not true Alana. Shelby's family sent someone here to bring her home. A few days after she returned home, someone broke into her apartment and killed her. Now before that happened I know that you two were together just before she left. I need to know what you were talking about."

"I…I don't remember."

"Please Alana, it might be important."

"Shelby was…she was pregnant."

"Pregnant? Do you know who the father was?"

"It was…" she began, "She said he drugged her."

"Who Alana?"

Alana opened her mouth but nothing came out. He eyes widened and she fell forward. Sara caught her, slowly lowering her to the ground. A quick glance at her back revealed a small reddish stain in between her shoulder blades."

"Alana, I'm so sorry." Sara whispered

"Stand up Detective Pezinni."

Sara looked over her shoulder to see John Malfat standing behind her with a gun in her hands. Slowly Sara stood up.

"Now move slowly towards the building."

Sara dropped her arms to her sides but didn't move. He pushed the gun into her back.

"Get moving detective."

She slowly began walking towards the building.

"Back away from her Malfat."

Malfat grabbed Sara by the arm pulling her against him. He pressed the gun against her head.

"You back off or I will blow her brains out."

"Jake shoot him." Sara shouted

"John Malfat, you are under arrest." Jake said, moving forward with his gun trained on Malfat

"What's the charge." Malfat said, backing up

"Murder." Sara said

"You have no proof."

"What about Alana."

"Where's the body?"

Sara looked over her shoulder and saw that the body was gone.

"Then we will begin with fraud and work our way up." Jake said, still moving forward

"You forget one thing detective. We aren't in New York. You can't do anything to me."

Keeping his gun on Malfat, Jake reached into his pocket to pull out a badge. Flipping it open, he said

"Federal agent. You are under arrest Malfat."

He pointed the gun at Jake. Sara watched as he started to squeeze the trigger. She closed her hand and felt the witchblade cover her hand. Before he could squeeze the trigger, she knocked his hand out of the way. The gun discharged then fell to the ground.

Sara spun around, grabbing Malfat by the shirt. She held the witchblade up to his face.

"Are you going to cooperate or do you want to see what this thing can do."

He nodded his head. Sara opened her hand and the witchblade disappeared. Jake appeared a moment later, handcuffs in his hands. He handed Sara his gun. While Sara kept the gun on him, Jake handcuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

Later

Sara stood in the bedroom, packing her clothes. 

I still don't believe that he is a fed.

Part of her was glad than he was there, but another part couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had kept a huge secret from her. She knew that if she opened her heart to someone, it would end up hurting her in the end.

"Sara?"

She stiffened, not answering.

"Sara?"

He walked into the bedroom to see Sara packing her clothes.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So…strange day huh."

"Yeah."

"Sara I never meant to keep this from you. I wanted to tell you every day what was going on. The justice department has been building a case against John Malfat for years."

"And working in the homicide department?"

"It was the easiest department to slip into unnoticed."

"And they Danny got killed."

"I asked Joe to make me your partner because I knew that if I had to, I could trust you with my secret. I knew that you would cover my back."

"But you didn't trust me." She said, "Because you didn't tell me."

Sara closed her suitcase and picked it up. She started walking by the door. Jake stepped in her way. 

"Move Jake."

"Not until you hear me out."

"There's nothing left for you to say."

"Yes there is." He said, taking a deep breath, "Sara Pezinni, I love you. I love you more than life itself. I never meant to hurt you. I wish that I could take it all back and start over from the beginning."

"It wouldn't make any difference."

"I think that it would."

Jake grabbed her suitcase and set it on the floor behind him.

"Give me my suitcase Jake."

"No."

"I'm not playing Jake. I want my suitcase and I want it now."

Jake grabbed her by her arms and pulled her towards him. She struggled but he managed to keep her still. 

"If you don't let me go I will…

Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. He continued to kiss her until she stopped struggling. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist. He backed away to see tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with his fingertips. 

"Sara please don't cry." He whispered

"Jake just let me go." She whispered

"Sara I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I…I don't want to lose you."

She slipped out of his arms and stepped around him. Picking up her suitcase, she whispered

"You already have."

Okay…not what everyone was expecting. It would have been so easy to wrap it up with a neat little bow and call it an end…but that didn't appeal to me. I promise to deliver one more part (hopefully by this weekend) that will make everyone happy…or at least that will make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later

Sara walked into her apartment and closed the door. Today was the longest day of her life. Jake had come by something while she wasn't there and cleared out his half of the office. 

She sar down on the couch and pulled an envelope out of her pocket. Slowly she turned it over to see her name written on the outside. She opened it to find a single piece of paper. When she opened it, she saw Jake's familiar handwriting.

Sara

I will never be able to take back what I have done. I never meant to hurt you. In time I hope that you will be able to forgive me. Someday, maybe we will be able to be friends again. I want you to remember that I love you and I always will. 

Love

Jake

Sara folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She wiped the tears away that were welling up in her eyes. 

"Sara you have to talk to him."

She looked up to see Danny standing next to her.

"I…I can't."

"You love him and he loves you."

"He lied to me."

"He didn't lie to you."

"Well he didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"There were reasons for that."

"I can't Danny. Its over between us."

The phone rang a few minutes later. Sara started to reached for the phone but changed her mind and sat back down. The machine clicked on after the third ring. The message played then the beep. It was silent for a moment, then Sara heard Jake's voice

"Sara its Jake. I know I don't have any right to call you. I hope you got my letter today. It will never make up for what I've done. I wanted you to know I am leaving for Washington DC tonight. I requested a transfer. I don't think I can stay in New York anymore. I wanted to let you know that I love you Sara and I am sorry that I hurt you."

Sara felt her heart break. She grabbed the phone.

"Jake…Jake are you there."

Unfortunately, she was met with a dial tone. She hung the phone up and curled up on the couch.

"Jake I'm sorry." She whispered, "I love you."

*******

Jake hung up the phone and walked back into his bedroom. He picked up the bag off the floor and carried it to his bed. His transfer had not been approved yet but he was sure it would be, so he was going to stay with one of his friends and look around for an apartment. The rest of the stuff would be easy to pack later.

__

"Sara…" a voice whispered

Jake turned, looking for someone but found himself alone in the room. He went back to folding his shirts.

__

"Go to her…" 

"Who's there?"

__

"Don't run away."

Jake dropped his shirt on the bed and walked through the empty apartment. 

"Is someone here?" He shouted

__

"Don't let go."

"I've really got to get out of here." He whispered

Jake walked back into the bedroom. As he approached the bed, he saw something lying on the bed. When he picked it up, he saw that it was picture of him and Sara from a softball game. They were standing next to each other. The person took the picture just as Jake was sneaking a peek at Sara.

"Where did this come from?"

He traced his fingers over Sara's face.

"Sara, I love you." He whispered, "But I really screwed up."

****

"Sara get up." 

Sara lifted her head to see Danny next to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Now is not the time Danny."

"Now is the time Sara. You can't let Jake go."

"Its already too late."

"You still have time."

"He's going to Washington DC tonight."

"You can stop him."

"There's no reason Danny. Its over between us."

Danny shook his head

"There is one reason."

"What."

Danny waved his hand over her stomach.

"The future depends on it."

"You mean I'm…that Jake and I…That's there's a…"

"A little girl…and the future bladeweilder."

"A little girl." Sara whispered, "I have to stop him."

Sara grabbed the phone and dialed his number. The machine clicked on. Sara waited for beep, trying to figure out what to say. The machine beeped

"Jake? Jake are you there?"

She started to hang up the phone when someone picked up.

"Sara don't hang up."

"Jake…Jake I am so sorry…I… I was hurt and…I need to see you."

"I'll be right over."

The phone disconnected. Sara hung up her phone and stood slowly. She walked into the bedroom, heading for the mirror. Carefully she ran her hand over her flat stomach.

"Can you hear me little one." She whispered, "I want you to know that I am going to try to fix my mistakes and make things right for you."

There was a frantic knocking on the door about 10 minutes later. Sara walked out of the bedroom and through the apartment. She opened the door to find Jake outside.

"Sara is everything okay."

She nodded, not sure she could speak just yet. Slowly she opened the door a little wider and let him in. He walked in the apartment. His eyes focused on her.

"Have you been crying."

She nodded, still not able to speak.

"Sara what's wrong."

Sara moved towards him, throwing her arms around him. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry again. His arms wrapped around her, stroking her back gently.

"Its all right Sara." He whispered, "I'm here."

Sara pulled back slowly. Their eyes met. He gently reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Jakeimessedupsobadbutiwashurtandiloveyouand."

"I love you too Sara."

She started to open her mouth, then closed it again.

"Did you say you…"

"I love you Sara Pezinni."

Sara wrapped her arms around Jake again. Then it hit her and she pulled back slowly.

"What about DC and your transfer?"

"Don't worry about it."

Sara smiled then remembered the reason she called him.

"There's just one more thing."

"What?"

Sara leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened as she drew back. 

"You…you're…We're gonna be…"

"Yes."

Jake pulled her forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. As they pulled apart, he took her hand and dropped down on one knee. He let go of her hand and slid a silver band off his finger. He held it between his fingers, then looked up at her.

"I know this is a poor substitute and I promise to get a better one later but Sara, will you marry me?"

Sara pulled him up so he was looking in her eyes.

"Jake I don't need an expensive ring." She whispered, "Yes I will marry you.

****

**Update** I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you are interested in what happens next, read Moments in Time, the sequel to Undercover. 


End file.
